Just a peek
by silver managarm-518
Summary: Killua and Gon are spending their time at the beach while they bumped to Leorio and Kurapika, and it was also a coincidence that they stayed in the same hotel. But at night, Gon discovered that Leorio and Kurapika is playing a "game" together at night, and let's see his reaction upon this "game" a bit KilluaxGon maybe, and Implied LeorioxKurapika, a short One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My first attempt of making a fanfiction! I'm sorry if it's quiet bad...

Since I'm still new, and my english is not that good...

But, I hope you may enjoy my fic!

* * *

It was a really fine summer day, Gon and Killua were spending their time at the beach, running through the white sand, playing tag, do a swimming competition, eating together, but ended up in a the-fastest-eater-contest, playing beach volley together, but ended up destroying the ball with their nens, or just laying down on the sands, letting the waves hitting their bare feet.

When they were laying down, suddenly, a familiar voice called to them, "Hey, Killua, Gon!"

Killua and Gon got up and turned their heads to the source of the voice, to see a tall man with black hair and glasses walking to them, with another younger man with blonde hair walking behind him.

Gon got up, and he ran to Leorio and Kurapika excitedly. "Leorio! Kurapika!"

Killua followed, he walked to Gon, and then standing beside him. "what are you two doing here? What a coincidence." Killua said to Kurapika, while Gon excitedly keep asking Leorio questions about things he done while they were not together.

"Just taking our day off. They said the beach in this town is really nice, so we wanted to see it. By the way, where do you two stayed in this town?"

Killua answered, "In the hotel near the beach. Because me and Gon wanted to spent so much of our time in this beach! This beach really is nice."

"You mean.. The Marina Hotel? Me and Leorio also stayed there. Another coincidence huh?" Kurapika said, turning his head to Gon and Leorio, that is somehow laughing at something themselves were talking about earlier, sweatdropped.

Kurapika turned his head to Killua once more, folding his hands, "How if we spent the day together? The four of us. It looks like Gon an Leorio is still having fun with each other anyway."

"I won't mind. The more the merrier right?" Killua smiled.

And the four of them spent the whole day at the beach, and then return back to the hotel. Gon and Killua stayed together, while Leorio and Kurapika stayed in another room. Before taking a bath, Gon realized something falling from his pocket.

He picked it, it was.. Leorio's coin when he played with him earlier. "ah! I forgot to return it to Leorio!"

"Just take a bath first, we can return it later anyway." Killua answered, while laying down on his bed reading a book while eating his most favorite dish...chocolate.

"hum.. okay then. " Gon then put the coin on the table near him, and took a bath.

When he finishes and opens the door, there was Killua standing, with his cat-like face and pounce over him as fast as light. Gon was surprised, he didn't expect the attack from his bestfriend like that. He was knocked down on the hard, cold, wet floor, while Killua grinned, "I got you. You let your guard down."

"Not quiet!" Gon flipped them over, so now he's on top.

"Gon! there's a kitten near the window!" While Gon's distracted, he use the wet floor and slipped his hands off Gon's grip. "You're mine!" keeping Gon in a headlock, but then Gon kept struggling, until they roll their way out of the bathroom, flipping each other, messing around the room, having fun, until both of them fell asleep together after sparing on the bed.

But then, in the middle of the night, Gon got woke up, he wanted to go to the toilet. He got up, and lazily walked towards the bathroom. When he walked past a table, he saw Leorio's coin still waiting on the table.

"I forgot to return it to Leorio!"

Killua that was sleeping, got up because of the noise Gon made, a bit annoyed. "What is it Gon..."

"I forgot to return the coin to Leorio! I got to return it now before I forgot!"

Killua yawned, "in the middle of the night? What time is it..." He looked at the clock, and looked back at Gon, "it's two in the morning Gon... don't you think they are still sleeping?"

"Well... I could slip the coin through the space between the door and floor. Because I may forget to return it to him tomorrow."

"Well, suit yourself." Killua answered rather coldly, pulling his blanket and try to sleep once more.

Gon got out of his room, and walk towards Leorio and Kurapika's room. He took the lift, and when he arrived in front of their room, he heard some weird noises from the room. He put his ears to the door, listening to it, the sound really is weird. It doesn't seem like it's dangerous or anything, but he's curious. He slipped the coin through door, but then he left. Still having some question in his mind, until he reached his room, and talked to Killua, he knew Killua was not sleeping at all.

"Hey, Killua, I heard some weird noises from Leorio and Kurapika's room."

"What kind of noises?"

"It did made me curious, and it looks like the door's not even locked."

"Well, let's check it together then. Because of you, I'm having trouble sleeping again." He got up, stretched his arms, and walk to Gon that is still standing near the door.

They walked together to Leorio's room, and started listening to the door.

"It really is weird."

"You said it's not locked? How'd you know that Gon?"

"Well... I did took a peek.. I thought it may be some animal or something.."

"What did you see?"

In his innocent face, Gon answered, "Leorio and Kurapika rolling together on the bed? And it looks like they are playing tag or something on it. I wanted to join, but they looked too busy with what they were doing."

Killua's jaws dropped, "umm.. Gon, you shouldn't peek at all. You know that right?" Killua while scolding Gon for peeking, he took a bar chocolate he stored in his pocket, and ate it, as usual.

Gon grinned, "Sorry Killua, I'm just curious. Maybe I may join the game if they play again next time. Or maybe..."

Gon looked at a chocolate eating Killua with his usual smiling innocent face, "We can play it together too!"

Killua choked himself by the chocolate he's eating, and he blushed slightly hearing Gon's statement. "You moron! They are not playing games!"

"Eh? But they seem to have fun! We should try it too Killua!"

Killua blushed red this time. "there is no way I'm gonna do it with you! Because it's—it's—"

"It's what?" Gon answered, still with his irresistable innocent face.

"Argh. Forget it. Let's head back to our room" Killua turned his head back, and walked to the lift, with Gon tailing behind him.

In the lift...

"Hey, Killua.."

"What?"

"What exactly is Leorio and Kurapika doing?"

Killua stopped for awhile, thinking. "Well.. they are doing... How should I put it...okay, to put it simply, they are doing sex."

"Eh? But isn't that is to reproduce? But Leorio and Kurapika are both male, how are they supposed to do it?"

Killua slapped his own forehead.

_This kid really don't know anything!_

"Umm... they do it for fun. Just for fun."

"But the animals in the forest weren't. If they don't do it, they may extinct."

"argh. It's difficult to explain such things to you. Let's just go back, and sleep."

"well... Okay then..."

The next morning, Killua and Gon found Leorio and Kurapika while they were drinking coffee in the hotel lobby.

"Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon waved his hand at them, while walking with Killua to them.

"next time, may I join your game?"

Right after Gon asked to Leorio, Killua hitted Gon's head, "You idiot! Don't say such things here!"

"ouch! What's that for? I'm just asking them to play the game they did last night!"

"Leorio, Kurapika, me and Gon will be going now. See you soon, and.. don't mind what he just said earlier." As Killua dragged Gon out of the hotel, Kurapika shot a death glare at Leorio.

"Next time, don't ever forget to lock the door Leorio."

* * *

Hehe.

How's that? Sorry if it's short..

Maybe it wasn't funny and all.. since it's my first time, but, thank you for reading, and.. reviews?


	2. Bonus chapter you can skip it

It's a bonus chapter!

Yeay!

Sorry, but I can't help it though.. :p

This scene kept on running through my mind...

I'm itching to write it down.

So... this one may contain a bit Yaoi... but I swear, no M rated's here.

Just another KilluaxGon! (considering this is my favorite pairing, and Killua's my favorite character!)

* * *

*IN THE ROOM AFTER PEEKING*

Both of the boys are now laying on their backs on the bed they share, still widely awake.

"Ne, Killua?"

"What now?" Killua answered, while looking up to the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head.

"Umm.. I actually saw something else-"

"No." Killua intercepts Gon's question, already knowing of what Gon is about to ask.

Gon whined, "awww, come on Killua! I just wanted to ask you something!" Gon got up, so now he is sitting on the bed, looking at Killua, still lying and closing his eyelids.

"if you're going to ask something about Leorio and Kurapika was doing in their room, I won't answer." Killua replied rather coldly, and turned his back, so now his back is facing Gon.

"Killuaaaa~ I'm curious!" Gon still whining while shaking Killua's body a bit, to raise his attention.

"No."

As soon as Gon got the short reply, he got up from the bed, and walk to Killua's side, he lower his body so their faces are now only inches apart. Gon's warm breath tickled Killua's senses, and slowly, Killua opened his eyes, and immediately put on his annoyed face, but didn't managed to do it because now Gon is looking at him with his super powerful and the author guaranteed that no one can resist, puppy eyes.

"Ugh... Okay! Okay! I'll answer this one! Just stop bugging me!" Killua got up, and now sitting on the bed.

"Yay!" Gon cheered, his puppy eyes worked. (who can simply resist that?)

"Okay now, what is it?"

"You know.. I saw Leorio eating Kurapika's lips, what do you think they are doing?"

Killua paused for a moment, giving an I-don't-believe-this-look.

He huffed, "They are kissing."

"eh? Is that supposed to be a kiss?"

"well.. sort of."

"is it that good? They seemed to be enjoying it!"

"I-I don't know! Why are you asking me that?"

"I want to know how it feels like! Will you do it to me Killua?"

Hearing that, Killua blushed red. "NO!" He turned his face to the wall, trying to hide his blush from Gon.

"EH? Why?" Gon's cheery expression turned to a dissapointed look.

"B-Because... Boys aren't supposed to kiss another boy!" Killua answered, still blushing.

"But Leorio and Kurapika are both male!"

Killua slapped his forehead, and huffed.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'LL DO IT!"

Killua leaned closer to Gon, and give him a peck on Gon's lips. He immediately turned his face off Gon, still blushing furiously.

"Happy now?" arms crossed, still don't want to face Gon.

"I guess...but..."

"What now?"

"this one is different from Leorio and Kurapika—"

"NO. THIS IS THE LAST ONE." Killua cutted Gon off, and lay against the bed once more, turning himself from Gon.

"Killua~" Gon whined.

"NO."

Gon huffed, he surrendered. It seems like Killua won't answer his questions anymore. He looked at the back of his friend for a while, then he walked to his own side and lied down to the bed beside Killua, and saw Killua already asleep.

"Ne, Killu.." Gon whispered to Killua, and Killua squirmed a little.

"Hrmph—" A short reply from Killua.

"will you show me next time?" Gon said, still whispering to an almost asleep Killua.

"hrmph—no."

Gon paused for awhile, then smiled.

"Then I'll make you do it next time."

Killua didn't respond, he's fast asleep already.

Gon looked at his best friend, fast asleep. Then he leaned closer to him, and give him a peck on the forehead.

"Mito-san always did that to me. Consider it as a token of thanks. Good night." He said to Killua with his usual cheery and smiling face, even though Killua didn't aware of Gon doing it. (I'm making this one up. There's no way that a professional assasin won't sense that.)

Then Gon lied down, and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Yay! It's just a bonus chapter, I actually wanted to put some more fluff in this one, but—it doesn't fit the situation -_-

And... this is just a bonus chapter. My imagination is running wild like a mustang horse running through a big-big-biiigg plains.

...

Okay. Not that wild.

Well, thanks for reading all!

Reviews?


End file.
